


By the Light of the Sun

by carpe_canis



Series: Rayllum Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_canis/pseuds/carpe_canis
Summary: Rayllum Week 2019 Day 2 - Sunrise/Sunset





	By the Light of the Sun

As an artist, Callum has always felt that his eye was drawn to details more than most. It was the little things, after all, that made a sketch go from an approximate form to something recognizable. 

When he was a child, his mother would praise the way he had captured the filigree on a charm, or the way the petals of a flower had folded just so. His mind recorded and catalogued every little nuance, and there were days he was especially grateful for the ability to recall them even years later. 

Now, here in the early morning light, he regards the sleeping form on the other side of Zym. He notes the way her arm is folded under her head, her light breathing causing just the slightest rise and fall of her side, the way her mouth is just barely open. Reaching across the slumbering dragonling, his fingers hover above the silver hair spilling across her cheek. There is a small leaf stuck there, but he doesn’t want to risk waking her by removing it. Instead, he lets his arm fall back to rest his hand along Zym’s spine.

The dragon’s response is a small sleepy sigh, and Callum’s eyes dart back to her face. Her lashes flutter briefly, but ultimately stay shut, a small smile forms briefly in the corner of her mouth. He is already filing it away in his memory. 

He isn’t going to think too hard about why, but in this moment, he feels it imperative that he memorize every detail.

\-----  
Having been trained as an assassin, Rayla had been drilled on the necessity of being aware of her surroundings from an early age. She knew the importance of catching little details in quick glances, of noting what stood out, and what blended in too well.

Runaan had been proud, in his own quiet way, offering his approval with a small smile and another challenge when she would spot his hidden marks. The training was always a pleasant break from the more physically demanding parts of her day, a playtime designed to sharpen her eyes and mind.

Now, seated beside her companion on this little hill, she finds she is grateful for the speed with which she can take all of him in. It means less staring. Less chance of getting caught. She can take in the way his hair seems to be getting shaggier, the way it is fringed with the fading oranges and reds of the low sun. She can capture the image of his profile as he stares intently at the silhouettes of distant birds chasing the horizon. She can memorize that soft smile on his lips that seems to carry all the way up to his eyes, the green now reflecting the warm tones of the day’s end.

He happens to glance at her as she is stealing another glimpse of her own, the smile spreading to more of a grin, and Rayla hopes that he attributes the burn she is sure is lighting her cheeks to the color of the sky instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and constructing criticism always welcome.


End file.
